


five times luke fell asleep in han's lap and one time han returned the favor

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars- All media types
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, All the time, Alternate Universe- High School, Fluff, M/M, like really sleepy, luke is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke falls asleep in Han's lap. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times luke fell asleep in han's lap and one time han returned the favor

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second fic i've posted today i honestly have a problem and someone should probably stop me. but whatever, here are some tiny gays who just really love each other a lot and that's all i really care about.

_while they're working on a project_

“Come on, kid, we gotta get this done,” Han groans, gesturing to the posterboard lying in the middle of Luke’s room. It’s some chemistry project that Luke knows 500 times more about, but the kid doesn't look like he's up to doing it. In fact, he looks like he's about to keel over. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Luke mumbles, sketching a graph in the corner. “Can you trace that in marker?” 

Han goes over and sits cross-legged next to Luke. He traces whatever he's supposed to be tracing and then he sneaks a glance over to the boy. Luke looks extremely exhausted, his grip on the pencil slipping and his eyes falling shut twice. Han sighs and reaches over, pulling Luke to the floor with his head landing in Han’s lap. “Relax, kid. I’ll handle this.” 

Luke’s face is on fire, but he's so tired that he doesn't even mind. By the time Han finishes another section of their project, Luke is fast asleep in his lap. 

_in the cafeteria at lunch_

Han slides into the booth next to Luke, nodding his head to Leia in greeting. “‘Sup, Skywalkers?” 

Leia rolls her eyes, going back to her food. Luke smiles at him, resting his head on his hand. “Hey,” he says, his voice a little muddled. Han furrows his brows. 

“Did you stay up too late studying again?” 

Luke’s smile turns sheepish. “Maybe,” he whispers, turning his face away from Han’s and digging his fork into his food, not even bothering to eat it. Han sighs, putting his feet up on the seat on the other side of the table, much to Leia’s displeasure. He pats his thigh. 

“Han. I’m not going to slee-” 

Han just gives him a stern look, and Luke relents, although Han thinks it probably wouldn't have taken much more to convince him. The kid looks completely worn out. He curls his legs up against himself and lays his head carefully on Han’s legs. “Thanks,” he mumbles, falling asleep. 

Han threads his hand through Luke’s hair. “Anytime, kid.” 

_in the backseat of a car_

“How long is it gonna be until we get there, Leia?” Luke asks, stretching in his seat. Leia rolls her eyes, even though Luke can't see it, and checks the map. 

“A couple hours, at best, Luke.” 

Luke groans, his head hitting the window. Han looks over and chuckles at the boy. In all honesty, he doesn't know why he's even in the back seat. Somehow Leia tricked him out of his usual front seat spot, saying something about Chewie needing to focus on driving or whatever. Han thinks it's utter crap, and she just wants to force him to be in a small space with Luke for an extended amount of time. 

Han feels a weight press onto his lap that breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks down and nearly starts laughing when he sees Luke curled up next to him, sound asleep with his head on Han’s legs. 

Leia gives him a knowing look, but he just gives her the finger and turns his attention back to the sleeping boy. 

_during a softball game_

They’re sitting on a blanket next to the bleachers of the school’s softball diamond watching Leia play. Han’s much more into sports than Luke is, so Luke is pretty bored, offhandedly cheering when he needs to but spending most of the game quiet. By the fifth inning, Luke’s resting his head against Han’s shoulder. 

Han yells loudly and it scares Luke, who pulls his head back and puts a hand over his chest in an attempt to stop his frantic heartbeat. “Sorry, Luke,” Han laughs, ruffling Luke’s hair. The kid rolls his eyes and goes back to the game. He tries to watch it, but none of it makes any sense to him. Leia’s always been the sporty one. 

By the time the bottom of the seventh inning comes around, Luke is yawning and grabbing an extra blanket to wrap around himself. 

“There's not too much time left, kid, and we’re up by 4,” Han explains. Luke sighs and lays down on the blanket. He tries to get comfortable enough to take a nap, but the rocks and grass underneath the blanket aren't comfortable. He sits up and smiles at Han, who doesn't even see him because he's too focused on the game. Luke lays down again, this time having his head land perfectly on Han’s thigh. He takes a deep breath, inhaling Han’s scent, which totally isn't weird because they've been in a relationship for almost two months now. 

He hears Han laugh. “I was wondering how long it would take you to fall asleep in my lap, kid,” he says, running his fingers through Luke’s light hair. Luke blushes and makes himself comfortable, falling asleep a few minutes later. 

_when luke’s sick_

“Han, go away,” Luke groans, the command coming out weak and raspy because of his sore throat. 

“Well hello to you, too, Luke,” Han laughs, sitting on the edge of Luke’s bed. The kid looks absolutely horrible and Han feels absolutely horrible just looking at him. 

“I’m serious, go away, I don't want you to see me like this,” he admits, pausing to sneeze into a tissue. Han scoots up farther on the bed, sitting directly next to Luke with his back against the headboard. 

“It's too late now, kid, I’ve already seen you. You might as well just let me stay and enjoy my presence,” Han decides, saying the last part with an exaggerated false bravado. It makes Luke laugh, probably his first real laugh in days since he's gotten this cold, and the sound makes Han happy. “You don't look so great.” 

Luke scoffs, tossing his tissue into the makeshift garbage can at the side of his bed. “Thanks. I feel worse.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry baby,” Han says, massaging Luke’s head with his fingers. Luke leans into the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. When he's nearly asleep, Han carefully pulls Luke’s head into his lap. Luke smiles against his leg, drifting to sleep seconds later. 

_han finally does it, right after he says “i love you” for the first time_

It’s the Fourth of July, and Han and Luke are sitting out in Luke’s backyard, watching all the fireworks. Luke is entranced by them, and yeah, they're great and all, but Han is entranced by Luke. They've been together for five months now, but Han still can't stop looking at him and touching him. He can't believe that Luke is his. 

Luke is sitting cross-legged on the grass and Han’s head is in _his_ lap for a change. Han looks up at him, the multitude of colors from the fireworks bouncing off of his face. The show is only half over, but Han can't control himself. He reaches up and runs a hand from Luke’s cheek down to his jaw. 

“Yeah, Han?” Luke asks, looking down at him. Han leans up and grabs Luke’s face in both of his hands, kissing him firmly. When they break apart, Luke is smiling but confused. “Wh- what was that for?” 

“I love you,” Han blurts out, and Luke’s face brightens. The older boy cringes when he realizes what he's just said, but then he sees Luke’s face and he's okay again. 

“Han, I- I love you, too,” Luke whispers, leaning down to meet Han in the middle and kissing him softly. The kid reaches down and clasps their hands together, running his thumb over the back of Han’s hand. Han falls asleep just like that, and he's happy.


End file.
